


Muerte blanca, muerte dulce

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:19:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hace siglos que no va a esquiar, así que Jensen está disfrutando de un poco de libertad merecida. El problema es que tiene un accidente y casi no lo cuenta. ¿Quieres saber quién le salva? Sigue leyendo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muerte blanca, muerte dulce

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaraciones de la autora: La muerte blanca o muerte dulce tiene muchos significados y uno de ellos es morir de congelación. Aclaro porque hay varios términos para lo mismo, para que no os confundáis.

 

 **Titulo:** muerte blanca, muerte dulce

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Beta:** Flexikuki

 **Fandom:** SPN, RPS

 **Pairing:** Dean/Jensen

 **Personaje secundario:** Jared Padalecki

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Aclaraciones de la autora:** La muerte blanca o muerte dulce tiene muchos significados y uno de ellos es morir de congelación. Aclaro porque hay varios términos para lo mismo, para que no os confundáis.

 **Dedicatoria:** para inanna maat, que es una artistaza, y una cabrona XD y me ha pedido lo imposible, al menos para mí. No sé cuantas veces habré reescrito, borrado y desechado este fic. Finalmente esto es lo que ha quedado. No es gran cosa, pero espero que te guste.

 

 

**MUERTE BLANCA, MUERTE DULCE**

 

 

                Hacía siglos que Jensen no se iba a esquiar. Nunca tenía tiempo y, con el rodaje de Supernatural y las convenciones, nunca le quedaba ningún fin de semana libre. Ese fin de semana tenía que haber sido una convención en Denver, pero la cancelaron a última hora y, ya que se encontraba en Colorado y con todo el fin de semana por delante, se fue a esquiar.

                Estaba feliz como una perdiz porque le gustaba hacer deporte, el que fuera. Le gustaba moverse y ejercitar los músculos. Así que sin pensárselo más, alquiló un coche, ropa de nieve y se fue a la montaña. No se lo dijo a nadie, ni siquiera a Jared. Le apetecía estar dos días solo y a su aire. Quería desconectar. Subiría a un sitio que se llamaba “Arapahoe Basin”, se plantaría los esquíes y se olvidaría de todo.

                Tardó mucho más de lo pensado en prepararse porque había perdido algo de práctica. Ponerse tres kilos de ropa encima y moverse con soltura no era cosa fácil de hacer si no se estaba acostumbrado. Con sus cosas a cuestas, Jensen comenzó el ascenso por la montaña. Ya era algo tarde y apenas quedaban un par de personas en las pistas. Tendría que darse prisa porque pronto la cerrarían y no quería haber subido hasta allí para nada.

                Cuando llegó a la parte más alta, un cartel le indicaba por dónde tenía que ir y las precauciones a tomar. Jensen las leyó, se preparó y comenzó a deslizarse lentamente sobre la nieve. Al principio estaba un poco oxidado, pero poco a poco, fue soltándose.

                Las vistas eran maravillosas y la suave luz del atardecer le daba un color casi mágico y azulado a la nieve. Aquello era el mismo paraíso… hasta que se transformó en el mismísimo infierno.

 

                El sonido de que algo no iba bien sonó tras él. No estaba seguro, pero tenía un pálpito y cuando sentía esas cosas, era que algo iba a pasar. Por desgracia no tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para descubrirlo; de pronto, el suelo cedió bajo sus pies y Jensen cayó en un boquete con los esquís y todo. Tuvo la mala suerte de golpearse el tobillo derecho con una roca y el dolor lo dobló en dos. No supo cómo ni por cuánto tiempo, pero él seguía cayendo. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera subido tanto? Cuando un montón de nieve le cayó encima y se le coló por el cuello del abrigo, el cuerpo comenzó a congelársele. No podía dejar de rodar y con cada golpe que se daba, menos fuerzas le iban quedando para intentar agarrarse a algo y frenar.

                Hubo un momento en que perdió los esquíes por el camino, pero le dio igual. Intentó agarrarse desesperado a todo lo que encontraba a su alrededor, pero sólo conseguía hacerse daño en las manos y congelarse los dedos en el proceso.

 

                Pensó que no pararía nunca, que estaría cayendo para siempre.

                Finalmente todo paró. Se quedó tumbado sobre el hielo como un muñeco de trapo, analizando la situación. Apenas le dio tiempo de abrir los ojos cuando una enorme avalancha de nieve le cayó encima. Jensen apenas tuvo tiempo de encogerse sobre un costado cuando el peso de toda esa nieve le vino encima.

                No supo cuánto duró, ni siquiera sabía si saldría de esa, pero cerró los ojos y rezó. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Cuando abrió los ojos, parecía que todo había pasado, o al menos esa era la sensación que tenía. Nada se oía y ver… veía, poco. Estaba encerrado como en un boquete que no tendría más de un metro de alto y dos de ancho. Eso era un zulo a toda regla, pero de hielo. Aterrado, intentó escarbar pensando que así lograría salir de allí.

                Tan sólo consiguió congelarse los dedos y que varios trozos de hielo le cayeran encima. Poco a poco y conforme pasaba el tiempo, comenzó a entrarle el pánico. ¿Y si no iba nadie a buscarle? Él no se lo había dicho ni a Jared ni a nadie de su familia. Podía tirarse allí toda una década y no lograrían dar con él y sinceramente, él no iba a durar tanto; hacía tanto frío que no podía dejar los dientes quietos y notaba cómo la punta de la nariz y los orejas le dolían y le quemaban a la vez. Se acurrucó de lado intentando mantener su propio calor corporal. Por unos segundos pensó que iba a funcionar, pero poco a poco el frió le invadió de nuevo y él no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

 

 

                Empezó a entrarle sueño y supo que eso no era bueno. Le dolían muchísimo las extremidades, pero un extraño sopor cada vez lo atraía más y más. Por algo lo llamaban “la muerte blanca”. Cuando ya apenas le dolía nada y tenía los ojos medio cerrados, supo que ese era el fin de sus días. Sin poder evitarlo, Jensen se abandonó al sueño.

 

 

                Cuando aún no había terminado de cerrar los ojos, unas manos aparecieron de la parte superior del boquete donde estaba encerrado y cogiéndole del abrigo, tiraron de él.

                Jensen apenas veía por los ojos entreabiertos. No podía separarlos, de hecho lo único que quería era dormir. Al fin empezaba a sentir calor y no quería dejar escapar esa sensación.

                Las manos no se rindieron y tiraron de él a través del boquete escavado. Cuando estuvo fuera, él y su rescatador rodaron ladera abajo. La cuesta no era muy pronunciada por lo que el descenso no fue muy aterrador. Bueno, a Jensen lo arrastraron durante todo el trayecto. Él no hubiera podido ponerse en pie ni queriendo.

                Cuando llegaron al final de la ladera, algunos trozos de nieve caían alrededor de ellos. Jensen sintió que lo cogían en peso y lo cargaban sobre unos hombros amplios y fuertes. Sólo tuvo tiempo de abrir los ojos levemente para ver las huellas que ese individuo dejaba sobre la nieve.

 

 

 

                Cuando se despertó, le dolía todo y  tenía tanto frío que creía que iba a morirse, si no estaba muerto ya. Se movió un poco  y descubrió que estaba metido en una especie de cueva muy pequeña y que había una persona a su lado sentado. Éste también tiritaba de frío y lo miraba. De pronto se fijó en su cara. No, no podía ser…

                - Lo sé. Somos iguales.

                - Pero… -Jensen intentó levantarse pero no pudo. El temblor del cuerpo le impedía actuar con coordinación.

                - Me llamo Dean Winchester, ¿y tú?

                Jensen flipó. Eso tenía que ser una broma. Alguien le estaba tomando el pelo.

                - ¿Cómo te llamas?

                Joder, la voz de Dean era tan real, tan parecida a la suya cuando hacía de Dean…

                - Jensen –murmuró.

                Dean puso cara rara.

                - Qué nombre más extraño –el tipo se calló porque otro escalofrío lo asaltó y le impidió que le salieran las palabras. Tragó saliva varias veces y se aclaró la voz-. Tenemos que recuperar el calor o nos moriremos de frío y tú ya estás casi muerto.

                Jensen esbozó una sonrisa. Vaya, qué amable.

                Ese tipo, el que hacía llamarse Dean, se levantó y comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Jensen se lo quedó mirando porque era idéntico a él; cada peca, cada lunar. Incluso tenía una cicatriz en la rodilla que se había hecho de pequeño con la bici. ¿Cómo diablos era posible eso?

                - Desnúdate.

                ¿Qué?

                Jensen hubiera respondido, pero le falló la voz. Le temblaban tanto los dientes que la voz le falló y sólo pudo toser. Gracias a Dios aún podía mover la cabeza, así que negó con ella. Dean lo miró.

                - Mira tío, no quiero meterte mano, pero si sigues con esa ropa más tiempo, vas a morir congelado. Tienes los labios medio azules y los dedos también. Si pierdes más tiempo, se te van a gangrenar y te los tendrán que cortar. ¿Lo entiendes?

                Jensen se miró los dedos. Joder, era cierto, estaban azules.

                Dean siguió hablándole mientras seguía quitándose la ropa.

                - La hipotermia tiene tres fases; la primera es cuando tu cuerpo llega a estar a menos uno o dos grados. Comienzas a sentir temblores y las manos dejan de responderte. Esa fase la pasaste hace rato ya –escupió sacándose las botas y los pantalones-. La fase dos es cuando tu cuerpo llega a menos cuatro grados. Tienes escalofríos muy violentos y tu piel se empieza a poner azul. Ahí estas ahora –Dean se quitó los calzoncillos quedándose completamente desnudo. Luego lo miró-. La tercera fase es la más chunga, porque empiezas a tener problemas para hablar y sientes cómo tu cerebro va más lento. Parece sueño, pero no lo es; es el frío matándote y si te dejas ir, pronto tus órganos principales comenzarán a fallar y morirás.

                Jensen sabía que eso era verdad, lo que pasaba es que no sabía que estaba tan cerca de ese peligroso final.

                - ¿Vas a quitarte la ropa o no?

                Jensen asintió. Intentó moverse, pero no pudo. Temblaba tanto y le dolía tanto todo que era incapaz de atinar nada. Dean se acercó a él, se agachó y comenzó a quitarle la ropa y a echar las que estaban muy mojadas lejos de ellos. Cuando lo desnudó completamente, analizó la ropa que estaba seca y la juntó toda. Luego se tumbó frente a Jensen y comenzó a echar encima de ambos toda la ropa que podía. Los dos chaquetones parecían estar secos, así que usó uno para cubrir y envolver las piernas de ambos y con el otro chaquetón les cubrió la parte de arriba.

                La sensación era lo más incómoda que Jensen había vivido en su vida. Primero porque  no solía estar desnudo con extraños, sobre todo si ese extraño era un calco a él. Incluso el pelo, el olor de la piel, las pecas de la cara. ¡Todo parecía ser un calco perfecto al original!

                - Sé lo que estás pensando –Dean lo miró, buscando su mirada-, porque yo también lo había pensado mientras estabas inconsciente. Somos muy parecidos, pero sé que no eres ningún monstruo, lo he comprobado.

                Jensen no sabía si alegrarse por eso o no. Al menos no le había matado, que ya era algo.

                - Entonces… -balbuceó, intentando que le salieran las palabras.

                - No lo sé –Dean se encogió de hombros y eso hizo que la cara de Jensen se deslizara un poco sobre su pecho-. Te vi caer ladera abajo. Escuché el alud y me volví. Me refugié detrás de varios árboles y entonces te vi caer pasando por mi lado. Intenté cogerte pero no pude alcanzarte. Luego estuve media hora buscándote entre la nieve.

                - Gracias –fue lo único que atinó a decir.

                - Quizás si hubiera llegado a saber que eras un doble mío, te habría dejado allí abajo. Porque asustas. Lo sabes, ¿no?

                Jensen sonrió con desgana. Joder, le dolía todo y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

                Dean se acercó más a él, traspasándole parte de su calor y Jensen lo absorbió en segundos. Necesita ese calor y esa fuerza para seguir viviendo. Si no hubiera sido por Dean, ya habría estado muerto.

                - Descansa –sonrió sobre su coronilla. Su aliento también le calentaba-. Y no te mueras desnudo en mis brazos.

                Jensen volvió a esbozar una sonrisa, ésta vez mientras se quedaba dormido. Bueno, si se moría, al menos no estaría solo y no tardarían siglos en encontrar su cuerpo momificado y medio putrefacto.

 

 

 

                Jensen fue despertándose poco a poco. Aún podía sentir el frío metido en los huesos y taladrándole la piel, aunque a una escala mucho menor. Podía sentir el calor de ese otro cuerpo pegado al suyo, esa sensación de calidez que sentía junto a Dean era reconfortante y… ¿le estaba besando el cuello? Jensen abrió los ojos de golpe sólo para darse cuenta de que tenía la cara enterrada en ese pecho. Se movió buscando una salida y entonces Dean capturó sus labios con los suyos. Jensen quiso reaccionar, alejarse, preguntarle qué coño estaba haciendo, pero le fue imposible. Cometió el error de dejarse llevar por esa boca y lo besó. Dean le mordía los labios y bebía de ellos. Le dejaba su marca y se dejaba atacar también. Era un baile silencioso de besos y caricias. Ambas lenguas se movían buscándose y rozándose, primero como pidiendo permiso y luego, al encontrarse, con deleite y desenfreno.

                Jensen logró que le salieran las palabras y cuando Dean bajó por su mandíbula para besarle, encontró la oportunidad idónea para hacerlo.

                - Esto no está bien.

                - ¿Y morirse de frío sí? –Dean dejó de besarle y lo miró seriamente a los ojos. Era tan inquietante mirar esos ojos y saber que eran _tus_ ojos…-. Mira, no es el sueño de mi vida besar a un extraño que se parece totalmente a mí, pero estamos en plena noche y la temperatura ha bajado varios grados. O entramos los dos en calor, o nos morimos. ¿Se te ocurre a ti otra cosa?

                Jensen negó con la cabeza. Hombre, visto así, era mejor eso que morir.

                Dean no perdió tiempo y siguió besándole por donde lo había dejado. Esta vez levantó un brazo, que tenía apoyado entre ambos, y lo pasó alrededor de la espalda de Jensen. Con esa palma grande y caliente, comenzó a acariciarle la espalda, haciendo que el calor volviera a la fría piel de su compañero. El primer contacto dolía, porque era como acercar un objeto muy caliente al algo que estaba prácticamente congelado.  A Jensen le dolió la espalda y cada roce y se movió bajo la mano. Dean  pareció no darse cuenta del leve forcejeo del otro, y si era consciente, le dio igual; él seguía acariciándole, abarcando cada vez más piel y calentándola.

 

                Cuando la sensación de frío pasó, el roce era placentero y sobre todo humano. No se podía decir que Dean tuviera las manos más suaves del mundo, no, eran más bien algo ásperas y rudas, y eso era precisamente lo que le devolvía el calor a Jensen, que no supo el momento exacto en el que ese dolor por el contacto de esa mano se convirtió en placer.

                Dean subió con sus besos a lo largo de su mandíbula hasta llegar a la oreja de Jensen. Primero lo besó, notando con los labios si aún estaban congeladas o no. No lo estaban. Entonces la comenzó a succionar y a mordisquear levemente. Hizo esa comprobación previa porque si aún seguía congelado, podría haberle hecho bastante daño. Afortunadamente ese sujeto parecía reaccionar a la misma par que él y en cierto modo era comprensible porque eran iguales, parecían dos calcos. Era lógico pensar que si eran igual físicamente, también sintieran igual, ¿no? Y así fue; Dean le mordía, lo besaba y lo lamía como le gustaba hacerlo y que se lo hicieran y el otro, sin conocerle de nada, también le respondía de igual manera. Esa conexión entre ambos era asombrosa y a la vez siniestra. Si se ponía a pensarlo era para volverse loco, pero si eso los salvaba de morir congelados, no iba a dudar en hacerlo. Lo importante era tomárselo como algo normal y sencillo. Punto.

                - Me gusta cómo me respondes –vale. Dean no tendría que haber dicho eso. Se le había escapado mientras se había dejado llevar por el momento.

                Al otro pareció sucederle lo mismo porque le respondió de igual modo.

                - Sigue –exigió-. Sigue, bésame.

                Dean no se hizo de rogar y volvió a besarle los labios, hundirse en ellos y saborearlos. Jensen le respondía con una entrega casi total, abandonándose a las sensaciones. Cuando la mano de Dean bajó por su cadera, Jensen se arrimó más a ese cuerpo caliente y duro. Al hacerlo, su erección rozó con la del otro y ambos pegaron un respingo.

                - Joder Jensen no te muevas; vas a matarme.

                La verdad es que por un oído le entró y por otro le salió. Jensen levantó el brazo y lo deslizó entre ellos. Le dolían un poco los dedos y aún los tenía algo entumecidos por el frío, pero eso no evitó que le agarrar el pene con la mayor delicadeza posible. Lentamente comenzó a masturbarlo. El cuerpo de Dean transmitía tal calor que la mano y los dedos le respondieron en el acto y con eso aumentó la velocidad.

                Dean jadeó entre sus labios. Quitó la mano de sus caderas y buscó su miembro. Aunque estaba erecto, no tenía el calor que debería de tener alguien en ese estado de excitación. Con cuidado, le recorrió todo el miembro de arriba abajo con la punta del dedo índice, esperando la respuesta. Ésta no tardó en llegar y el pene de Jensen dio un pequeño respingón bajo su dedo. La reacción había sido buena, ahora sólo le quedaba alcanzar la temperatura de una persona normal. Esperando no hacerle daño, Dean le cogió la punta del pene y lo envolvió con la palma de su mano. Luego no hizo ningún ademán de moverse, simplemente se quedó ahí, calentándole con el puño cerrado alrededor de él.

                - Aún sigues congelado –Dean notaba cómo poco a poco la frialdad desaparecía.

                - Caliéntame más –Jensen tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía estar en otro mundo.

                Dean no se hizo esperar y abrió la mano, lo agarró un poco más abajo y comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo. La respuesta de Jensen era tan sincera que lo abrumó. Tampoco ayudaba mucho que lo siguiera masturbando cada vez con más velocidad. Joder hacía tanto tiempo que no se desahogaba y lo necesitaban tanto, que estaba seguro que no iba a durar mucho más. La vida de cazador era tan solitaria  y últimamente había estado ensimismado pensando en sus cosas que no había tenido ni tiempo ni ganas. Hasta ahora, que ese tío tan igual a él lo cogía y lo tocaba como a él le gustaba.

                Jensen lo apretaba dentro del puño y deslizada el dedo pulgar sobre el glande, esparciendo la humedad que emanaba de él.

                - Jensen tío, voy a correrme.

                - Hazlo.

                Dean jadeó y se dejó ir. Gimió mientras se corría, notando cómo no podía contenerse por más tiempo. Hizo un movimiento brusco con las caderas y el oxigeno se le atascó en el pecho. Se corría entre los dedos de ese extraño y le parecía bien. En circunstancias normales se habría alejado de ese ser lo más posible, pero ahora no; lo había salvado de morir congelado y por alguna extraña razón, sabía que salvarle a él era salvarse a sí mismo. Ahora, mientras los últimos espasmos del orgasmo le asaltaban, Dean gruñó satisfecho y saciado. Exhaló un suspiro y sonrió perezosamente luego.

                Jensen hizo lo mismo, algo más tímido. La respuesta de ese tío le había puesto muy cachondo y no por nada en particular, porque ni  había dicho nada, no había hecho tampoco nada fuera de lo común; era simplemente porque había respondido de igual manera que hubiera respondido él, y verse reflejado, mirarse a sí mismo mientras se corría era algo que no había hecho en la vida.

                - Creo que te toca –Dean sonrió perezosamente. Se abalanzó sobre sus labios y los mordisqueó mientras aceleraba la mano.

                El cuerpo de Jensen reaccionó en el acto, expandiéndose ese calor tan característico por todo su cuerpo. Los dedos de los pies le dolieron por el cambio tan brusco de temperatura, pero no le importó; se sentía vivo, estaba entrando en calor y la vida estaba de nuevo corriendo por sus venas.

                La mano de Dean no le daba tregua y lo mismo le masajeaba el glande con delicadeza, que bajaba la mano y le acariciaba los testículos tirando un poco de ellos y apretándolos ligeramente luego. Joder, le gustaba muchísimo que jugaran con él, que lo marearan hasta llevarle a perder el control. Y eso fue exactamente lo que Dean hizo; jugar con él y tenerle a su merced llevándole a su terreno hasta que éste ya no pudo más y se corrió sobre su mano.

                Jensen jadeó y apretó los dientes provocando un sonido como el de un animal enjaulado. Se movía y arremetía contra el puño de Dean de manera abrupta, nervioso, sin poder contenerse, hasta que todo pasó. Luego se quedó tumbado en la misma posición, luchando por llenar los pulmones con oxigeno.

                Dean lo arropó mejor y guardó silencio. Jensen se notaba caer en un estupor muy extraño y no sabía si era algún efecto colateral del frío, o era la sensación de saciedad después de ese orgasmo tan intenso o simplemente se estaba muriendo. Fuera el caso que fuera, Jensen no podía hacer nada, no le quedaban fuerzas y sólo pudo sucumbir al sueño.

 

 

                No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo durmiendo. De pronto, un tirón brusco lo despertó y un dolor intenso acabó de hacerle reaccionar. Miró y vio a Dean arrodillado junto a sus piernas intentando vestirle.

                - Lo siento, creo que tienes un tobillo bastante jodido, pero te salvarás –se volvió hacia él sonriendo.

                - ¿Qué ocurre? –Jensen se percató de que cerca de ellos, junto a la entrada de la pequeña gruta, había un fuego y fuera, sobre el manto de nieve, había piedras enormes pintadas con cenizas con las palabras “help” bien grandes. O al menos eso era lo que creía entender él desde donde estaba tumbado-. ¿Cómo…?

                - Al fin dejó de nevar y salí a buscar mi mechero que se me cayó cuando te llevaba en peso. He tardado, pero ha merecido la pena –Dean le puso las botas con cuidado pero no se las abrochó. Luego lo sentó y rápidamente terminó de vestirle-.  Busqué palitos secos, encendí un fuego, pinté las piedras y sequé la ropa.

                Jensen asintió abrumado por todo lo que había hecho el tío ese mientras él dormía.

                - Me tendrías que haber llamado y te habría ayudado –se quejó.

                - Esforzar ese tobillo no sería bueno –Dean paró con lo que estaba haciendo y miró hacia arriba-. ¿Lo oyes?

                Jensen se tumbó porque se mareó al intentar mirar hacia arriba. Dean lo sujetó y le ayudó a acostarse de nuevo. Joder, se sentía de mal que parecía que iba a morirse.

                - No vas a morirte –Dean le respondió como si pudiera leerle la mente-. Tu cuerpo está débil y cansado. Y hambriento –luego se echó la mano al bolsillo y sacó una bolsa de M&M’s-. Los encontré también por ahí caídos. Lo perdí todo cuando fui a rescatarte. Ha sido una suerte volver a encontrarlo.

                Jensen asintió. Dean se echó varios en la mano y luego se los llevó a la boca de Jensen.

                - Están un poco blandurrios porque se han mojado, pero al menos te ayudarán a entrar un poco en calor y a que deje de dolerte el estómago por un rato –de nuevo el cazador se paró y miró hacia arriba-. ¿No los oyes? Nos están buscando.

                - ¿Eso es un helicóptero? –Jensen agudizó el oído y finalmente lo oyó-. Sí. Vienen a buscarnos.

                Sonrió tan cansado que apenas tenía fuerzas para levantarse.

                - Quédate aquí –Dean se puso de pie y luego lo abrigó más-. Les haré señales para que nos vean bien. Descansa, Jensen.

                Jensen asintió. El dolor del tobillo le estaba matando y aunque los M&M’s le habían sentado bien, su cuerpo necesitaba más. De nuevo, cayó dormido.

 

 

                Cuando se despertó, lo llevaban en una camilla. Oyó el ruido del motor del helicóptero y luego la sirena de una ambulancia. Intentó mirar a todas partes buscando a Dean, pero no le vio. Posiblemente fuera en otra ambulancia. Una vez en el hospital, volvió a perder el conocimiento y cuando se despertó de nuevo, estaba en una habitación, enchufado a un montón de aparatos y Jared estaba a los pies de la cama mirándole.

                - Hey grandullón, ¿cómo estás?

                Jensen sonrió. Se sentía de puta pena, pero al menos el frío había desaparecido y el dolor del tobillo ya no era tan penetrante. Benditas fueran las drogas médicas.

                - Nos has dado un susto de muerte –Jared se sentó en un lado de la cama y lo miró preocupado al ver que Jensen no respondía-. Te hemos encontrado casi deshidratado, hambriento y muerto de frío. Ha sido un milagro, Jensen.

                Eso ya lo sabía él.

                - ¿Y Dean?

                Jared levantó las cejas.

                - ¿Qué Dean?

                - ¿Qué Dean va a ser? Dean Winchester.

                Jared abrió la boca, pero luego la volvió a cerrar y simplemente sonrió.

                - El médico nos dijo que los primeros días estarías algo confundido. No te agobies, Jensen, te pondrás bien.

                - No me agobio y no me trates como a un niño –se quejó-. Allí, conmigo, estaba Dean Winchester. Me salvó del alud.

                - Jensen, tú eres Dean Winchester…

                - ¡Lo sé! Ese tío era tan real, tan parecido a mí… ¡Era Dean Winchester! Llevaba las chocolatinas esas que él y Sam comen, incluso el mechero. Ese tío me salvó la vida.

                - Allí no había nadie, Dean. Has tenido que ser tú el que has encendido el fuego, y desde luego no te acuerdas que fui yo el que te dio esa bolsa de M&M’s… los llevabas en el bolsillo.

                - ¿Y el mechero de Dean?

                - Lo sacarías del plató sin darte cuenta. Nos ha pasado antes que nos hemos llevado cosas encima sin darnos cuenta.

                Jensen no parecía para nada convencido.

                - Jared… era tan real. Ese tío –Jensen no le contó lo que había hecho con ese tío o su amigo fliparía en colores para toda la vida-… ese tío me desnudó y me quitó la ropa mojada, nos dimos calor mutuamente e incluso hizo eso con las piedras. ¡Yo no tengo ni puta idea de cómo encender un fuego en la nieve!

                - Pues tenías que estar inspirado, Jensen, porque allí no había nadie más. De hecho –Jared hizo una pausa para que su amigo lo escuchara bien-, son sólo tus huellas las que se han encontrado allí. No hay señales de otras pisadas ni nada por el estilo.

                Jensen no podía creerlo. ¿Podía ser una alucinación tan real?

                - Sé lo que estás pensando –Jared le despeinó un poco pelo, apartándoselo de la frente-, porque a mí también me ha pasado. Llevamos tanto tiempo haciendo de Dean y de Sam, que sin saberlo, aunque nos quitemos sus ropas y nos vayamos a casa, ellos siguen estando dentro de nosotros. Y mucho me temo que así será para siempre.

                Jensen tuvo que darle la razón, y aunque podía resultar inquietante que un cazador peligroso que había ido al infierno estuviera con él para toda la vida, no podía más que estarle agradecido por haberle salvado de la muerte blanca.

 

 

FIN


End file.
